


i'll love you till the sun dies

by frappeniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Famous!Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top!Harry, Young Love, bottom!Louis, deaf!harry, harry likes his hair being pulled and louis has sensitive nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frappeniall/pseuds/frappeniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was with him when he tried out for The X-Factor. It was right before Louis auditioned for the show, with his friends, Liam and Niall, when he finally told Harry that he's in love with him. </p><p> </p><p>[harry is deaf and louis is a famous pop star]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll love you till the sun dies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda bad at writing but here I am again.
> 
> title is from Little Do You Know - Alex and Sierra

_I can't wait until you get home! I've missed you so much, H._  Harry read the message on his phone over a hundred times but has yet to reply back to Louis. He just can't wait to get home. Louis has been on tour with his band for the past 6 months and even though they text everyday and Skype often, he misses Louis more than anything.

Harry and Louis met long before Louis became famous. They were neighbors so they became best friends, immediately. Harry was with him when he tried out for The X-Factor. It was right before Louis auditioned for the show, with his friends, Liam and Niall, when he finally told Harry that he's in love with him. Harry started crying and just held him until Louis had to go on stage. And right after Louis and his friends got four yes's, Harry kissed him for the first time.

He looked up and handed the flowers, that were in his hand, to the cashier. She said something but Harry signed to her so she understood he was deaf. Her cheeks flushed; embarrassed, she pointed at the screen that said his total. He paid her and left with a smile.

It's normal for people to not know that Harry is deaf. He's not wearing a huge sign that says, IM DEAF. But every once in awhile Harry has to sign something so people understand. He usually has no problem understanding people. He can read lips and sign but usually at stores and other public places he just types what he needs on his phone. He's been deaf since he was 10, he met Louis at age 11 and, being his best friend, helped him learn sign language.

Harry walked through the door of his and Louis' flat and put his bag down on the couch but kept his flowers in hand. He looked around, taking in the depressing, familiar sight of his flat without Louis.

'Lou?' Harry normally doesn't like to speak because he's insecure about his voice but he's close enough with Louis to know he won't make fun of him.

Louis came running out of their bedroom in only his boxers and jumped into Harry's arms. Harry wrapped his arms around him, dropping the flowers, as Louis wrapped his legs around his waist. Harry smiled, feeling so happy in that moment with Louis. After what felt like hours, Louis pulled away and Harry put him back on the ground.

Louis looked up at the younger boy, smiling from ear to ear, _You spoke!_  His lips moved as he signed for Harry, _And you said my name,_  He kissed his lips slowly and pulled away but Harry put his hand on the back of his neck and pushed their lips back together. Louis pulled away again, 'You sound so beautiful saying my name.'

Harry blushed and looked down at his feet, while he signed, _No, I probably don't sound too good._

 _No, no, no! Your voice is as beautiful as you are._ He kissed Harry's lips again.

Harry smiled as his lips were pressed against his boyfriend's. Louis pulled away from his mouth and kissed up his jawline to his ear. He nibbled on his ear lobe and Harry started to giggle and push him away.

 _So, why are you in your boxers?_ Harry just now noticed his lack of clothes.

Louis smiled, _I was gonna surprise you by being in bed already when you got home. But then you said my name and I just realized that I missed you so much._

Harry stared at his boyfriend with so much love; he couldn't stop smiling and his eyes started to fill with tears. _I missed you so much, Louis._ He pushed Louis back until he hit the wall and, immediately, kissed down his torso. Louis' hands tangled in Harry's shaggy brown hair as soon as his mouth found his nipple.

His tongue played with Louis' right nipple as he pinched his left. Louis' nipples had always been sensitive; he could tell by the way his body jerked when he touched them. If he wanted to, he could make Louis come just from that. But that's not what he wanted. He missed Louis; he missed his cock. He just wanted to make him feel as good as possible.

Harry rubbed his cock through his tight boxer shorts and kissed his tummy. He pulled Louis' boxer shorts down his legs and they rested at his ankles. Harry kissed up his inner thigh. He licked his hand before he put it around Louis' cock for the first time in months. He pumped his length a few times before he licked up his shaft as Louis tugged on his hair. Harry loved having his hair pulled so he reached down to touch himself. Harry put the head of his cock into his mouth and twisted his mouth around it. After a few minutes of teasing, he took him into his mouth fully.

Louis tapped him on the shoulder and Harry looked up at him, with his cock still in his mouth.

 _Can I fuck your mouth? Please?_ Louis signed down to him.

Harry nodded his head and Louis started to thrust his hips, forcing himself into his mouth completely. Harry was ecstatic to have Louis back and to be the one that made him feel good. Meanwhile, Louis had been moaning so loud that he was surprised the neighbors haven't knocked on the door yet.

Louis pinched the top of Harry's ear which was their sign that he was close. Harry just signed _keep going,_ so Louis continued to fuck his mouth. He pulled Harry's hair so hard when he came that he was scared he pulled it out. Louis slid down against the wall until he was eye level with Harry. He kissed Harry hard then put his head on his shoulder. Louis looked down to see Harry's hand in his pants. He pulled it out to see his cum stained hand. He sucked on his fingers as he stared into Harry's eyes.

'I'm in love with you, Lou,' Harry said out loud, proud to be **telling** his boyfriend how he really feels.

Louis was so happy; all he could do was hug Harry tightly. Harry has never said that he loved Louis out loud. As a matter of fact, Harry has barely talked in the 10 years Louis has known him; he's so happy that he feels comfortable enough to speak to him. They've never talked about Harry's feelings towards his hearing loss or anything about him being deaf, actually. Before, Harry would just shrug his shoulders and look away.

 _Can I ask you a question?_ Louis pulled away from Harry to sign for him.

 _Yeah, anything, Lou,_ Harry looked a little concerned, not knowing what Louis wanted to talk about.

Louis paused for a moment, _How did you lose your hearing?_ Harry just stared at him, _Please?_

Harry sighed, at first, and Louis didn't think he was going to answer, _I got an infection in my ear from God knows what and I got antibiotics for it and everything but it just got worse and worse. At first, it was just my right ear. But eventually, the hearing in my left ear started getting worse.. And that's it, pretty much._

Louis was a little apprehensive about asking his next question, _Do you miss your hearing?_

Harry gave him a half smile, _I don't like to think about it. I mean, I suppose I miss it, maybe a little._

Harry missed his hearing more than anything in the entire world and Louis knew it. The look on his eyes said it all.

_What sounds do you miss the most?_

_That's a tough one,_ Harry thought for a second, _I wanna say something cool like the sound of a motorcycle engine or rock 'n roll music,_ The two boys giggled, _but honestly.. probably my mom's voice; asking me if I did my homework or telling me to clean my room. I would do anything to hear her voice again._

 _That's adorable, you momma's boy!_ Harry playfully hit Louis' arm.

_'here are some sounds I would love to hear though._

_Oh yeah? Like what?_

_Like my beautiful boyfriend's songs he's written about me.. And your voice..'_ Harry looked down to play with his rings before he finished his thought, _Does it every bother you that I can't hear?_

 _No, never,_ Louis answers immediately, _I love you just the way you are._

Harry nodded, looking unsatisfied with Louis' answer.

Louis lifted his head up by his chin, _What's wrong, baby?_

Harry sighed, _Nothing, it's just.._ He looked around the room, trying to avoid Louis' gaze, _I don't know.. I just feel horrible because you write all these beautiful songs about me and I'll never even hear your beautiful voice sing them.._ His eyes filled with tears.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and rubbed his back. He pressed his lips to his ear, softly, and pulled away.

Louis slowly signed, _Happy 2 year anniversary. I love you._

Tears fell over Harry's eyelids as he closed his eyes tightly and cried into Louis' shoulder. Harry had no idea what Louis had in mind for him.

-

 _Where are you taking me?_ Harry signed to Louis when the car stopped at a stop sign.

 _If you knew, it wouldn't be a surprise,_ Louis smirked at Harry, who was anxious to find out what Louis' surprise is.

Louis was taking Harry to talk to a doctor about getting a cochlear implant, which is a device that can allow someone who lost their hearing to hear again. Louis has wanted to get it for Harry ever since he's had the money for it. It's a very expensive procedure, and Louis doesn't even know if Harry would want one.

The car came to a stop light, _Now wear this,_ Louis handed Harry a blindfold.

 _Really? You're gonna blindfold a deaf person?_ Harry laughed softly.

_Just put it on._

Harry put all his trust into Louis and put the blindfold on. Louis drove the rest of the way to the hospital and walked Harry into the building, bumping into many things along the way, and into the elevator.

 _Are we in an elevator?_ Harry signed but Louis couldn't answer him.

Louis walked him into their scheduled room and helped Harry sit down. He sat down in the chair next to him and took off his blindfold. He looked around the hospital room and then at Louis.

 _Why are we in a hospital? Is everything okay?_ Harry signed frantically.

Louis refused to answer him and he turned his head. A doctor walked in the room with a clipboard in his hands, 'Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson?'

'Yes, that's us.' Louis grabbed Harry's hand.

'Why are we here?' Harry said to the doctor.

Louis thought that Harry's voice was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He can't wait for Harry to hear it himself.

'We're here to discuss your procedure.' Louis signed, what the doctor, to Harry.

'What procedure?'

'Your cochlear implant surgery.'

As soon as Louis signed the words to Harry, his eyes widened and immediately filled with tears. Harry hugged him and sobbed, mumbling thank you's, into his shoulder.

-

Three weeks later, Harry got the cochlear implant surgery. He'd been ecstatic. He cried for at least an hour when he found out what Louis was doing for him. No one has ever done anything that amazing for him. Louis' spending so much of his money for this surgery and Harry can't thank him enough.

The surgery seemed to take forever while Louis sat patiently waiting in the waiting room with Harry's mother. When the doctor comes out and tells them that he's about to turn on the device, Louis nearly trips as he's sprinting down the hall to the room where his amazing boyfriend sat across from the doctor who just performed a miracle.

'Okay, I'm gonna turn the device on now.' The doctor said slowly so Harry could read his lips.

Louis took Harry's hand in his and smiled at him. Harry squeezed his hand and smiled at Louis then at his mom. The doctor kept asking Harry if he could hear anything and, every time, Harry just shook his head no. Louis was starting to think it didn't work and he was trying to fight back tears when Harry's eyes widened.

'Harry? Can you hear me?' The doctor said and he nodded his head, covering his face with his hands.

'Harry?' His mom said as tears rolled down her face.

'Mom!' Harry stood up and hugged her.

'Why don't you say something to Louis?' His mom pulled away from the hug.

Harry turned to Louis, 'Louis.' He smiled so wide Louis couldn't help but let his tears fall down his cheeks. 'Louis, I love you so much, thank you.' He hugged him for the longest time.

'Harry.' Louis stood up.

Harry almost fell to the ground, Louis' voice was so beautiful; he couldn't wait to listen to his songs.

'I love you.'

-

As soon as the two boys entered their flat, Harry started to kiss Louis. Louis pulled away from the kiss and ran to the bedroom.

'Louis!' Harry said, still getting used to his hearing.

'Come and get me!' Louis' voice was the most beautiful thing he ever heard.

Harry ran to the bedroom to see Louis already half naked. Harry ran over and hugged him tightly, 'Thank you so much.'

'I love you,' he kissed Harry's nose, 'Now fuck me.'

Harry and Louis got onto the bed and started to make out while their hands rubbed all over the other's body. Harry quickly took his clothes off as Louis took his pants off, leaving both of the boys in their boxers.

Louis rubbed Harry's cock through his boxers and Harry let out a deep groan, 'Ahh, fuck.' Louis smiled and licked him through his shorts.

Harry took Louis' cock out of his boxers and licked the tip. Louis was already breathing heavily, 'No more foreplay.. Just fuck me.'

Hearing those words come out of Louis' mouth almost made him cum right then. Harry reached to the table next to their bed and grabbed a condom; he ripped open the packet and rolled it onto his dick. He reached over again and grabbed a small tube of lube to coat his fingers with. He ran a finger around Louis' rim and he shuddered.

Harry pressed one finger in and Louis grunted, 'I'm loose, just fuck me already.'

'When did you get so needy? It's kinda hot.'

Harry added more fingers to Louis' dismay. Harry curved his fingers up and Louis almost started to cry. When Harry thought he was prepped enough, he positioned his cock to Louis' hole.  
Harry leaned over and pressed his lips to Louis', 'I'm so in love with you.'

Harry pushed into Louis' hole, slowly, only to hear Louis' beautiful moans. Harry was stroking Louis as he pushed in and out of him to try and push him over the edge.

'Fuck, Lou.' Harry started to pick up his pace.

Harry looked down to watch himself thrust in and out of Louis' pretty little hole. Louis moaned again and again and Harry loved every sound.

'I love your tight little hole around my thick cock.' Harry bit his tongue in concentration.

Harry gripped Louis' hips to try to his his prostate and Louis pumped himself even faster then Harry had. Even though, Louis could've said it out loud, he reached up and pinched Harry's ear. Louis then came all over his stomach. Harry pulled out and jerked himself off over Louis.

'God, Harry, you're so fucking amazing.' Louis rubbed Harry's chest.

Harry came on Louis' tummy with a loud groan and fell back on the bed, next to Louis. Harry went to the bathroom and got a wet rag to clean Louis' stomach. He then threw the rag to the side and kissed Louis' cheek.

'Why?' Harry settled back on the bed and held Louis' hand.

'Why what?'

'The surgery. I know it wasn't cheap, why'd you do it?' Harry laid on his side and looked at Louis.

'Because I want you to live the happiest life you could ever live.' He smiled at Harry, 'And hear my songs.'

They laughed as they kissed and Harry reached for his phone, 'I already bought your album in preparation for this.'

Harry felt so warm and happy as he listened to the songs that were written about him. Louis held him close as he closed his eyes.

'I'm so glad I moved in to the house next door to you.'

'I'm so glad that I can finally hear you,' He turned around to face Louis and kiss his lips, 'I love you, Louis, please don't leave me again.'

'Never again.'


End file.
